Buffer or collating apparatus arranged in packaging lines for example for bars of chocolate and the like are known--see for example the German patent application 3724839--and have the object of discharging with regular mutual spacing articles that are supplied with at least slightly irregular mutual spacing.
In the known buffer apparatus problems occur particularly in respect of damage to these articles by sudden changes in movement of dogs and/or impacts against such dogs.
The present invention has for its object to improve the known buffer apparatus and/or obviate the above stated problems.